WalrusBOOTY
| place= 5/16 | alliances= | challenges= 4 | votesagainst= 6 | days= 36 | image2 = | season2= 40 | tribes2= | place2= 6/21 | alliances2= | challenges2= 6 | votesagainst2= 4 | days2= 33 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 10 | individualwins= 0 | totalchallengewins= 10 | dayslasted= 69 | totalvotes= 10 }} also known as Zach is a contestant on & . Survivor: Hallasan Profile Name(Age): Zach (18) Tribe Designation: Wonsan Current Residence: Lorain, Ohio Personal Claim Of Fame: Inspiration in Life: Sufjan Stevens, Thom Yorke, Eric Andre, James Murphy, Robin Williams. Hobbies: Music, Memes, Powerlifting, Failing REALLY hard at trying to accomplish anything worthwhile. Pet Peeves: Psuedo-deep song lyrics, The fact that my manga looks like he has a fucking soul patch, Myself. 3 Words To Describe You: I, Don't, Know. If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: An infinite charge, self-adding ipod, An umbrella (freal yo, fuck the sun), and some headphones. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Jonathan Penner. Reason for being on Survivor: Yo idk man Austin recruited me Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: Here. This bitch is empty. YEET! Voting History Survivor: Annihilation Profile Name (Age): Zachariah Konieczny (20) Hometown: Lorain, Ohio Current Residence: Lorain, Ohio Personal Claim To Fame: Being on the Yeet grind YEARS before all y'all GOOBERS were Inspiration in Life: Prolly Sufjan Stevens if I had to pick one person. Dude helped me understand myself a lot and has lyricism relating to a lot of issues I face internally. Pet Peeves: Nazis, Bigots, Homophobes, Racists, Sexists, Blue Lives Matter, Your Uncle that says Trump is "fixing the ecomomy with his tax breaks". Previous Finishes: Hallasan - 5th Place Favorite Past Moment: Being the last man standing of the disaster that was Wonsan prob takes the cake. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Gameplay wise, Deffo Ally from my season. She played fantastically with the cards she was given and I think she's the most satisfying winner we could have produced in all honesty. But as a person? Tyler. Hes done so much for this community and is the heart and soul that keeps this place such a nice and thriving place where everyone can feel wanted, welcome and accepted. Big props, idk who could do it better. Previous Survivor You Respect Least: E****. You know why. Why Did You Come Back?: Its good for my ego when I get asked back to seasons. DUH. Also I wanna actually play instead of be at the mercy of a majority the entire game juh yeet Voting History } |- | 6 | | |- | 7 | |- | 8 | |- | 9 | |- | 10 | | |- | 11 | | |- | 12 | | |- | 13 | | |- | 14 | | |- | 15 | | |- | |- | Voted for Sole Survivor | colspan="2" |} Category:Idol Holders Post-Survivor Trivia Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Hallasan Contestants Category:Wonsan Tribe Category:Sogeum Tribe Category:5th Place Category:Hallasan Jury Members Category:Annihilation Contestants Category:Ouani Tribe Category:Returning Players Category:Annihilation Jury Members Category:6th Place